France
by LizIsDead
Summary: Not really heavy M. French is spoken for two paragraphs.


"Tiffany," Benton said, "You're really shivering."  
"Well done Benton. First place in the pointing out the obvious competition," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Tiffany, come here," Yates said, his voice as gentle and warming as ever. I somehow managed to get from my part of the tent to his.  
"And you Benton," he added. I looked at him. Confused as Benton drew closer to my freezing body; although he was a good source of heat, I still had some pride and dignity to my tastes, slapping him when he attempted to put his arms around me. However Yates was okay, I guess. Not my type. But then again, not many are my type: tall, scientists, short dresses and boots. Liz Shaw.

Benton moved to the other side of Yates, who moved to hold me. We had been close since he joined ages ago, many of the soldiers mocked us, until the Brigadier found out... let's just say they couldn't sit for a while after they came out of his office. Benton however, our relationship is a bit shady. The fact that he goes out with Yates always puts us in an awkward group. The Brigadier is a nice, kind man- even though the military tried (and needless to say, failed) at turning him into stereotype. We get along well, enough for the English to know anyway, we always bicker in French or Polish... The Doctor is also, brilliant, being the same species as me also helped, I think! He has major feelings to me, but I just don't like boys.

Then there's Liz. Oh Liz. She's sort of a less twisted version of the Rani, who was my lover until a time lord incident on Gallifrey not very long ago. But she is amazing. Beautiful, gorgeous and undoubtedly sexy. Not many see it in her, most tagging her as the slut, but she definitely sexy and intelligent and I could go on for hours, days, weeks, months, years or even, regenerations. Well I think that's everyone so I can go back to the stor- oh wait- me! I'm Tiffany Black- I know, stupid name- I'm a time lady, aged 756, same as the Doctor. In fact I was born at exactly the same time as him! I have black hair and eyes. The end. So anyway:

Yates held me close as I buried my head in his chest, he stroked my hair as I snuggled up against him, falling asleep.

Them again, the Rani and Liz, both in my bed, making out, I woke up, back in my own sleeping bag.  
"I saved you some stuff from breakfast," Yates said. He passed me a napkin filled with cold toast, butter and marmalade. I kissed his cheek gently; Benton was still out, thank Rassilon. He sat down next to me as I sat up and began to eat.  
"We have to be back at six, so I packed up and let you sleep," he said.  
"Thanks," I said. He passed me my clothes and left the tent. I had plans for tonight. Big plans. Seducing Liz... I left the first couple of buttons on my black shirt ondone, allowing her and probably the Doctor an eyeful. At least if they chose to look. I rolled up my sleeping bag and took my bag, chucking them into the truck.

I sat down in the back, as it soon filled up with the skilled group I lead.  
"That everyone?" I yelled.  
"Yes ma'am," Robins called. The drive back was fairly boring. Benton was with Yates, a smug look on his face and I was left with our newest recruit, Private James.  
"You okay?" I asked, he nodded. I stood up, ready to address the crowd, but they didn't shut up, I was about to yell, when Private James whistled loudly. Silence.  
"Thanks," I said, before continuing, "Right, so we all know when the next training weekend is and that you will be with Yates because I booked holiday and will be in Paris enjoying myself for once."  
A ! #$%^&* lie, I'd be in France with Liz, being aroused to the point of pain.

It took us five whole hours to get back to London HQ and in that time nothing more eventful happened than Benton throwing up. Best. Day. Ever! Kidding.

We were last to arrive back, according to the Brigadier.  
" Liz est à l'intérieur, elle a dit qu'elle est emballé," he said.  
" Très bien, merci," I responded.  
" Euh, les boutons de votre chemise. Pour Liz?" he asked.  
" Oh, ouais. OI MISTER! Pourquoi avez-vous encore à la recherche?" I yelled.  
"Um," he said in English, lamely. I walked into the base, going towards her room. I knocked, she was in.  
"Evening Tiffs," she said, standing up and grabbing her bags.  
"Come on then," I laughed, taking her heaviest bag.

I looked at her, she had the perfect figure, her silky hair trailed over her nice breasts, curled gently. I felt completely inadequate compared to her raging beauty. I looked into her eyes, lost in the beautiful green shade. We got into my old Ford, I drove to Dover to catch the ferry over.  
"What did you do today?" I asked.  
"The usual, stood looked pretty and praised the Doctor," she replied with a cruel laugh.  
"You know, the Doctor doesn't realize how lucky he is to have someone as brilliant as you," I said.  
"You overestimate my ability," she said.  
"No, I don't. You're just too modest and anyway, you always look pretty," I responded.  
"How did the training go then?" She asked, hiding her blush.  
"Not so well, honestly the Brigadier should promote Private James. He has more knowledge and skill than Yates," I said.  
"Well, I don't think the Brigadier really works properly, it's always Doctor this, Doctor that. Don't tell him I said that!" She said.  
"Of course I won't, Liz," I laughed, "I totally agree."

She was completely oblivious to my love for her.

"Tiffs, what's your type?" she asked softy.  
"Um," I blushed, "Fairly tall, intelligent human females."  
"Elaborate," she said.  
"You!" I said quickly. She looked at me as we approached the dock. I drove on to the ferry, doing all the necessary ticket nuisances. I stopped. Before I knew it she was attacking my mouth, kissing me passionately. I kissed her back, a sense of euphoria rushing through me as I placed my hands on her ! #$%^&*. She tasted like tea, Earl Grey with a hint of mint, to be precise. I liked that. I felt her tongue enter my mouth, she ran it along my teeth and then to my own. I caressed hers, rubbing her breasts. She moaned, I heard a voice, shouting out,  
"Tiffany, Liz!" The Doctor.

We broke apart automatically, her hand still on my back, mine on her slim wrist.  
"Doctor," Liz said, eyes rolling, "I told the Brigadier I'd be fine, I've got Tiffs."  
"I was still coming with you anyway, I can't stay in that place for another weekend and a) I can't go around with Benton and Yates because all they do is snog and b) I actually like your company," he said.  
"For goodness sake Doctor, you ran here?" Liz asked.  
"Yes," he said smugly.  
"Well get in then," I said.  
"Thank you," he said. I entered Liz's mind.

*It's okay Liz, whatever you think I can see.*  
*Did you really mean what you said about me?*  
*Did you want to kiss me?*  
*I really wanted to.*  
*I love you so much it hurts*  
*I love you, Tiffs.*  
*Can I try something?*  
*Depends what it is.*  
*Giving you a mind job. It's pleasure induced by the mind.*  
*Um, okay...*

I started to think of all the fantasies I've had of pleasuring her, even the one where I let her collar me and walk me through U.N.I.T.

*Oh god, Tiffs, oh my god. You're a goddess, Tiffany. Tiffany my goddess!*

She was almost screaming it at me, her body remaining fairly still.

*Oh ! #$%^&* Tiffany.*  
*Such vulgar language Miss Shaw.*  
*Oh Tiffany. I love you. I love you.*

She orgasmed. Her eyes wide and her fingers writhing. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

*I love you Tiffany.*  
*And I love you, my Liz Shaw.*  
*A better end to a bad working-day.*

"Liz, will you be okay to cover for me on Wednesday 5th at around 3:00?" the Doctor asked.  
"I should be, you going somewhere?" Liz asked.  
"Yes. I'm going to Cardiff, I need to recharge a detector through the rift," he answered.  
At the confused expression on Liz's pretty face I explained,  
"There's a rip in the fabric of time, it opens up directly over a street, its a massive energy feed so you can charge devices used through space or time."  
*You can also charge portable daleks there, but don't tell him. I don't think he knows I have one.*  
*Ok.*

We had docked, at last. I drove to the hotel in the central part of the coastal town.  
"Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une chambre pour deux sous le nom de Black," I said.  
"Ah oui, madame, chambre 51," the receptionist replied.  
"Puis-je vous demander aussi si vous pouvez configurer le lit d'appoint pour moi, s'il vous plaît" I asked.  
"Bien sûr que je peux," she responded, handing me the key.  
"Merci," I replied.

Twenty minutes later we were in our room, the Doctor had gone to book our meals, leaving Liz and I to talk about our relationship. We had established we were dating, she kissed me again. Bad timings. The Doctor came in just as she launched herself at me.  
"Liz!" he said, shocked.  
"Yes, Doctor," she said, smiling sweetly.  
"Well, you didn't say," he said.  
"Doctor?" I asked, temper rising.  
"No, Tiffs, I'm fine with it, just hurt that you didn't say," he said, my temper cooled down a bit more.  
"Well, good. Because I'd hate to have to go back to Gallifrey to get away from you," I replied. That was the day I became the Professor...


End file.
